DE2650602 A1 discloses a structural space which encompasses derivatives of 1-(4-methylcyclohexyl)ethanol as well as derivatives of many other compounds, with compounds within the structural space being used against unpleasant odours (deodorants). The compounds alleviate the offensive effect of a malodorous substance or of a malodour on the human sense of smell, without this effect relating to any particular mechanism. For the explicitly stated derivatives of 1-(4-methylcyclohexyl)ethanol from examples 25 and 26, no odour at all is reported. Moreover, it is shown in the examples that compounds 25 and 26 are able to diminish the odour of bad odours, to the point of a clean odour.